Prying Eyes
by Shadowblood13
Summary: NARUxHINA SASUxSAKU NEJIxTEN SHIKAxTEMA During a mission to find not so evil Sasuke, the girls take a bath and the boys, Sasuke included, just can't resist teh temptation! Find out what happens when they're found out! Slight warning for nude observation!


**One-shots for Naruto have been plaguing my mind! Oh well! Only one way to get rid of them! Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Temari and Tenten are looking for Sasuke. Sasuke is not so evil in this fanfic by the way, they're just trying to bring him home!**

Boys were perverts. Some of them less than others but still… there will come a time when boys just can't resist the urge to take a peek. Neji got it first. The girls had gone off to a nearby waterfall to bathe. Neji hid up in the branches of a big tree, closest to Tenten and furthest from Hinata. After all, he didn't want to see his own cousin naked. He watched tentatively as Tenten discarded her clothing quickly and entered the cool water with a sigh of pleasure. The leaves rustled ever so slightly but Neji whipped his head in its direction just to see the face of an amused Shikamaru.

Neji went slightly pink at being caught spying but the he had hoped the dark hid it well enough. 'Surprised you, Neji?' He mocked, smirking.

'Yes, I thought you'd be too lazy.' He retorted calmly, turning back to see that Tenten had gone to the top of the waterfall to make a dive. It showed off the line down the center of her back as she arched.

'Ah, shut up.' He said dismissively. 'Temari's got the perfect body.' He murmured appreciatively.

The girls were oblivious to the prying eyes. They were actually having fun with their bath. Temari was using some wind manipulating techniques to make waves on the water surface while Sakura was using her chakra to mold water into shapes. Hinata was controlling the chakra in her feet while she performed a stunning water dance and Tenten being her agile self, she was jumping around the place hyperactively like an exotic acrobat.

That was when Naruto dropped in next to Shikamaru, a little more noisy than the other two. 'You too, huh? Which one?' Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

'Hinata. She's got the most beautiful breasts in the world.' He answered before realizing his mistake and whipping his head to a narrow eyed Neji.

'Naruto, it's bad enough you're spying on my cousin. Shut your damn mouth before I break your face.' He threatened, mentally disturbed at the obscene compliment Naruto had offered. Naruto did have the deceny to blush and apologize though.

'That is possibly the stupidest thing you could've said.' Sasuke said from the branch above Naruto, staring down alternately at the people who were determined to drag his ass back to Konoha and the way the water was sliding off of Sakura's skin.

'Sasuke!' Naruto exclaimed softly in surprise.

'Well, now we know how to bait him out if we need to next time. Dangle a nude Sakura in front of him.' Neji quipped noticing the intent gaze with which Sasuke stared at Sakura.

'What can I say? It was too tempting to resist.' He waved off Neji's sarcasm with a small smirk. Of course, if the circumstances were different, they would have taken down Sasuke instantly but… in the words of the runaway himself 'It was too tempting to resist'.

So they watched. But not for long because in one idiotic move, Naruto snapped an accursedly loud twig. The girls froze and Neji's eyes went wide with warning. 'We have to get out of here before…' He hissed out. But it was too late. With a few swift hand signs, Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the area, coming across the four quickly.

'Boys!' She squealed, grabbing a towel from the edge of the natural pool.

Sakura mimicked her movements but took the time to send a chakra powered punch to the ground powerful enough to shake them out of their hiding places. They fell out of the tree and Temari snatched her fan and with one strong swipe, sent all four sprawling hard on the ground, dazed. The boys got up and looked nervously at their respective targets, feeling guilty. So obviously, the girls knew who spied on who. And they were pissed.

'Sasuke, we have been looking everywhere for you and you come right out in the open to spy on me? Baka! I'm going to beat the crap out of you!' Sakura exploded, fire in her eyes and chakra in her hands. Sasuke did the most intelligent thing he could in that situation. He ran. Sakura chased, screaming her anger.

Temari was next. She hadn't even gotten her towel because she had ditched it too far away and was currently protecting her modesty with her fan. She glared at Shikamaru, heat rising to her face in embarrassment. 'When I get my hands on you, Shikamaru.. You're dead.' She said menacingly, realizing that she couldn't do anything because her fan was the only thing keeping her decent. 'Start running.'

'This is such a drag.' He muttered, taking off as fast as his feet would carry him. Naruto attempted an escape too which was a bad move.

'Naruto!' Hinata screamed stopping him in his tracks, angrier than anyone had ever seen her before. Her Byakugan eyes made her seem even more scary than ever and she had momentarily forgotten that she had sworn never to hurt Naruto. She was still blushing furiously though. Neji was actually quite enjoying Naruto's impending doom until fear struck into his heart in the form of Tenten.

'Oh, Neji!' She sang almost playfully, forcing his attention back onto her as she twirled multiple kunai, shuriken and other weapons at her fingertips. 'Don't get too comfortable.' She said with a smile despite the blush that ran a straight line across her cheeks. Then Neji did the one thing he thought he could to escape the wrath of Tenten, betraying everyone's impression that he was a genius.

'Tenten, you looked so beautiful in the moonlight.' He said softly, trying to flatter her. She blushed harder.

'Yeah, naked in the moonlight.' She growled fiercely, pinning him to the ground with two kunai, a woman's indignant anger disabling his usual skills in dodging. 'Wrong answer!'

'Damn.' He muttered as the furious towel-clad Tenten pounced on him.

**Hope it was okay! Again, no flames!**


End file.
